ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix and Will Offical Trailer Transcript
(The trailer starts with a huge fire in the land, we see a young Felix running away from a bunch of evil Dinosaurs and Birds, He than stopped by a cliff where he got surranded by Drake and his gang. Drake: Come on young dino, come with us, or you suffer the same fate as your parents. (Young Felix jumped of the cliff into the water where the wave dragged him away, than a older Felix gasp for his breath as he had another nightmare) (Walt Disney Logo shown) (a shot of a forest is shown) Harry: Felix, (a shot of Felix and Will walking) you know It's been 18 years since my family found you, Felix: Yes Mr Harry. (A shot of Felix in his cave with a light switch on) Harry: You want to know where you were, well sorry but i can't help you with that. (Than a bang happened, Felix, Will and Alex went to the spot and see Jasmine attacked by a bunch of birds). Will: It's that another dinosaur. Felix: LEAVE HER ALONE. (Felix stopped the birds and they flew off) Felix: You alright. Jasmine; Yeah i'm fine. (This March) (Jamiroquai-Automaton plays) (A shot of Drake begging to a huge Dinosaur, Lord Legion) Drake: Sir, my bird came to tell me that another dinosaur saved Jasmine, and i having a feeling it's someone we know. Sam: Drake, Can we do that it's not killing other dino/birds. Drake: LOL, You are funny. (A past is coming back) (A shot of the birds and the two dinosaurs meeting in a circle) Felix: He will not come here and take my only family i have left. Will: Yeah he will get bird. (Everyone looked at Will) What. (To haunt the rookie dinosaur) (In a messed up cave) Jasmine: Felix, i know how you been though Felix: You don't, i lost my birth parents and know he is coming for my bird family. (Lisa flew in) Lisa: Don't worry, Will has a plan. Felix: Will has a plan, (He laughs out of control) (Alex flew in) Alex: Don't worry, i tried to hang on. (But with a bunch of birdy friends) (A shot of Felix waking from water) Drake: You think you and your family can stop me, what a joke. Felix, we see about that. (Felix jumped into a vine) (He will see a good future) (a couple of shots includes Alex grabbing Sam, Will break a tree stick and swing it, Felix trip over Jasmine and Harry kicking some bird butts). Harry: I may be old, but i can still kick some bird butts. (A shot of Drake breaking a tree and than Felix walk to the cliff where he his) Drake: I promise Lord Legion that i will kill no matter what. Felix: Well it will be disappointed that his main man is a bird baby, WAH WAH. (Felix and Drake charge at each other) (Disney's Felix and Will) (A shot of Will trying to push a rock with blocking Harry, Jun and Lisa, He did so) Will: I did it, I pushed a rock, I AM THE STRONGEST BIRD THERE IS. (Will than Dab) Alex: Did you just Dab. Will: Whats a dab, this is not the 21st century. Lisa: I'm with a bunch of losers. Coming March 9th. Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Transcripts